


Gustav's Glasses

by w_x_2



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone's not happy with Gustav's new glasses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gustav's Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me, no harm is intended and no profit is made.  
> A/N: Prompt: Glasses

“What are those?” Tom shrieked as Gustav entered the tour-bus.

  
“Glasses,” Gustav firmly answered.

  
“And you need ‘em?” the guitarist asked with an annoyed voice, closing his fists by his sides as he stayed glued to the spot.

  
“Of course,” squinting his eyes as he answered.

  
“Every day, every time? Or just for certain things?” Tom asked with what sounded like an urgent tone.

  
“Certain things.”

  
“Like?” the older Kaulitz prodded, not letting up.

  
“They help with reading.”

  
“Of course they do!” Tom muttered as he stalked off.

  
“What bit him?” Gustav asked, turning to the younger twin who was sitting in the sofa by the window, barely holding in his giggles.

  
“You read all the time,” Bill said as if it was obvious.

  
“And?”

  
“You’ll be wearing your glasses all the time.”

  
“Are you going to get to the point any time today?”

  
“Tomi doesn’t like glasses,” Gustav answered with an arched eyebrow, no longer bothering to ask for the younger Kaulitz to continue. “He gets turned on by glasses.”

 


End file.
